


What on Earth is Rule 34?

by its_just_a_lesbian_world



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_lesbian_world/pseuds/its_just_a_lesbian_world





	

After a long days work, Quinn Fabray wanted a peaceful night with her girlfriends. That was never going to happen.

As soon as she entered their New York home, she could hear yelling coming from the living room. What on earth were they arguing about this time?

"NO! That does not exist!"

"Yes it does San! Google it if you don't believe me."

"I'm not googling it. Cmon Rach, stop being stupid. You realise we're talking about door frames right?"

Door frames? As strange as this is, it isn't the strangest thing they've argued about this week.

"Yes I am aware of that. You didn't believe me about trains, socks, portable fridges or jigsaw puzzle pieces but what happened when you googled it?"

"You were right"

"And I'm right about this."

"You aren't always right Rachel!"

"No, I'm not but I will be about this. It's in the rule book."

"No, it's not."

"Rule 34."

Rule 34? What?

"Rule 34? Which one was that? Always question a persons gender?"

"NO. That was rule 28."

"There are no girls on the internet?"

"That's rule 30."

"You must have photos to prove your statements?"

"That's rule 32. Do you even internet?"

"Yes. I internet. Tell me which one it was again though please. You expect me to remember all 100 rules of the internet?"

Rachel leans in and whispers something to Santana. A look of realization flashes across her face.

"Oh right. That one. I suppose you win this one then. But door frames seriously?"

"I don't actually know if that one is true."

Santana let Rachel win? What is rule 34?

"Guys, what's rule 34?"

After 5 minutes of non verbal conversation between the two that went something like this:

How does she not know?

God knows, it's like she doesn't even use the internet!

She's so cute though. Look at that innocent face.

Aww. This would ruin her.

I know, it would make our arguments stranger to her.

It would. I'm not telling her.

Neither am I.

The pair had decided to not tell their innocent girlfriend. If she wanted to know that badly she would have to google it.

For those who don't know rule 34 says that if it exists, there is porn of it. I'm not sure how true that is or if there is actually porn of any of the above but oh well.


End file.
